


In the Dark

by skyeward55



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward55/pseuds/skyeward55
Summary: After Tandy almost gets raped she finds it harder to sleep, eat, think.This is a look at what I think happened in between scenes and episodes, particularly relating to how Tandy dealt with being attacked and how Tyrone reacts to learning this information. I don't like that it was glossed over in the show and like to imagine in a perfect world where we got to see every interaction between the characters, this would have been addressed.This is the in between.





	1. Prologue

“There is nothing concealed that will not be disclosed, or hidden that will not be made known. What you have said in the dark will be heard in the daylight, and what you have whispered in the ear in the inner rooms will be proclaimed from the roofs.” - Luke 12:2-3 NIV

**\- 1x01 -**

She didn’t know how she did it. All Tandy knows is she was scared. And angry. She didn’t mean to (or maybe she did but she didn’t know what she was capable of). It’s just, he was grabbing at her in all the wrong ways. Then it just happened. And he was on the ground. When Tandy saw the blood covering her hands only one thought came to mind. _Run._

And run she did. Tandy ran and ran until her legs couldn’t take it anymore and then she still kept running. She hadn’t paid much attention to where she was going but found herself back at the church. Her legs were on fire and she struggled to catch her breath. But Tandy’s heart was racing for a different reason. What had she just done? What had just happened? Sprawled out on the floor her pills caught her eye. They were a quick fix. An easy high. Something to take away the pain, the fear, the memories.....

Instead she wrapped herself up in the large black hoodie. _All of this started with that boy from the party, the kid from the beach._ And so, Tandy laid down her head and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the time frame of episodes 2 and 3

“Put to death, therefore, whatever belongs to your earthly nature: sexual immorality, impurity, lust, evil desires and greed, which is idolatry. Because of these, the wrath of God is coming.” - Colossians 3:5-6

 

**\- 1x02 -**

 

“Hello, anyone home?” Tandy called out as the door to her mother’s house creaked open. When she was met with silence she breathed a sigh of relief. Tandy trudged into the bathroom, discarding of her clothes along the way, the bruise on the side of her abdomen had clearly gotten darker and sent pain shooting through her body with every step. 

Tandy inhaled the steam from the hot shower, the water cascading down her aching body. God, she was sore. “God damnit! SHIT,” she yelped as soap found its way into the gash in her palm. The pain subsided just as quickly as it had arrived and she leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, slowing her breathing. 

Tandy wasn’t sure how long she stood there but eventually the bathroom echoed her quiet sobs as she relived the night before over and over in her mind. It was all too familiar.

 

_ 3 years earlier _

 

“There’s no one around to help you, huh, you fucking tease,” the older boy spat in Tandy’s face. She had stopped screaming for help at this point, now she was pissed. “Go fuck yourself, Rory,” she shot back, only to be met with a slap to the face as he pulled her skirt down. 

In most situations, being small played to Tandy’s advantage, but not here, not now, not with Rory breathing heavily as he forced himself on her. And then his hand was somewhere it was never meant to be and Tandy’s eyes stung with tears. She couldn’t stifle the sob that came next and Rory was laughing. “You’re getting what you deserve, Bowen.” 

With the concrete digging into her back and seemingly no escape, Tandy started to feel dizzy, her vision began to blur, and then everything went dark. 

 

_ Present Day _

 

Tandy still shutters at the thought of Rory, what he tried to do to her, what he  _ had done to her. _ If it wasn’t for an older boy stumbling across them and beating Rory ten ways till Sunday, Tandy knew what would have come of the nightmare scenario. 

And now, in the shower in her mother’s home, staring at the grout peeling between the tiles, Tandy was forced to revisit a memory from childhood. One she had buried so deep she didn’t even know if it was real.  _ Screams. A man’s angry voice. A slap to the face. _ Tandy brought herself back to reality, shaking off the memory, dream, nightmare, whatever it may be, forcing herself out of the shower. 

“What are you going to do?” She said out loud, staring herself down in the mirror. “Get your shit together, Tandy.” She knew she had to go to Liam with this. He would know what to do, he would help her, he always does. But she had to gloss over the problem with him, Tandy couldn’t take Liam’s questions, his worried eyes and furrowed brow would only cause her to break.  _ Get your shit together, Tandy. You’re going to fix this. _

__________

Tandy pumped her arms harder and faster as she sprinted away from the trailer her mom called home. Silent tears poured down her face, her body ached, legs on fire.  _ This can’t be happening. Not now. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate her. I hate everything.  _

“MOTHER FUCKER,” Tandy screamed out as she ran down the empty street towards Liam’s place. And then silence. Nothing but the sound of her feet pounding the pavement. Tandy may not have been in school but she was smart, she just needed the perfect con, if only one would drop in her lap. 

A breathless Tandy found herself face to face with Liam as he stepped outside just as she got to his house. 

“T, you good? Did you run here?” Liam asked, rather amused, but his eyes betrayed him, showing clear concern below the surface. 

“I don’t have it. The money, I don’t have it. It’s gone” She huffed out, crouched over, hands poised on her knees, trying to slow her breathing. 

Liam knew better than to question Tandy. “Well shit. I guess we’ll have to get it some other way.”

Tandy looked up at Liam and smiled weakly, the pain in her abdomen not subsiding, “I guess we will.”

__________

_ Liam.  _ He permeated every thought Tandy had as she drove out of New Orleans and away from her life. Forever. He was good. Too good. He couldn’t handle all that Tandy was and is.  _ Too damaged. Too much baggage. Not good enough _ . _ A liar. A thief. All kinds of fucked up. _ And so Tandy stepped on the gas and drove away from Rory and Rick. From her drunk mother and her dead father. She drove away from that kid on the beach who seemed to be the epicenter of this whole problem. Tandy drove away from the only life she ever knew. 

_ Typical Tandy, always running away. Maybe this new life I can finally stay and figure my shit out, be the new and improved Tandy Bowen; or rather Jessica Larson _ . Lost in her thoughts she missed the man that appeared in the road and only swerved on instinct when a bullet pierced the glass. Driving into a tree stump Tandy was thrown from the car, her scream piercing the air she saw a flash of light, and then, everything went dark. 

__________

**\- 1x03 -**

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you again.” Tandy shot back at Tyrone as she slid into the banged up convertible. Blood dripped from her forehead onto the seat and she was dizzy, so dizzy, but Tandy put the car in drive and sped off. This time the direction Tandy was headed was back home, back to New Orleans, specifically back to her mother’s house. She was too weak to go anywhere else and she desperately needed to get the blood and dirt off of her. While she drove her mind wandered back to Tyrone.

It was him, again. The boy from the beach, the party, their weird encounter in the graveyard. And now, he had appeared out of thin air, in the middle of the road, causing her to crash. He was causing all kinds of problems and opening old wounds and yet Tandy felt drawn to him, even as she drove away, leaving him in the dust. Deep down she could feel it, this wasn’t the last time they would be seeing each other. 

__________

 

_ Tandy. _ Not crazy white girl. Not the chick that stole his wallet. All Tyrone could think of as he ran was Tandy. The beach. The party. The boom when he grabbed her hand. When he came upon her after the crash, when Tyrone saw the fear in her eyes there was something familiar about it. It’s like she had been there before, like she was anticipating a betrayal, waiting for him to wrong her. The pain in her eyes was one he was all too comfortable with. 

Tyrone couldn’t wrap his head around the situation. Ever since that night in the graveyard he had been different, felt different. And it wasn’t just the darkness that flowed from his hands or the teleportation, Tyrone felt a shift inside of him. After crossing paths with Tandy for the first time since the storm it’s as if something came alive inside of him. 

And so, after chasing Connors he found himself in front of Tandy, again. Literally this time. It’s as if the universe were pushing them together but he didn’t know why. Ty needed answers, though. He had so many questions but one kept persisting. What was she running from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know if I should add some more info about what scenes these follow and precede if you think it is self explanatory.


	3. writing update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I was hiking the App Trail for the past two weeks. But, I am back now. I don't think I will have chapter 3 ready for monday but I will get it up sometime this week and then continue to post every monday.

read above

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I would appreciate any and all feedback. You can find me on Tumblr at tandysdagger.  
> I will try to post a chapter a week. Not sure how long I see this going on for but probably somewhere between 10-15 chapters.


End file.
